The Mark of Athena
by Kaitie85386
Summary: My version of Rick Riordan's Mark of Athena. Prepare for adventure- Percy Jackson is back with Camp Halfblood, and Jason is reunited with Camp Jupiter! Rated T to be safe
1. Prologue

**Mark of Athena**

**Disclaimer- I own the plot, and nothing else. Everything you recognise belongs to Rick Riordan.**

**Prologue-**  
><strong>Nico POV:<strong>  
><em><strong>It was a warm, happy day at Camp Half-blood. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and the Ares cabin had gone hours without causing a fight. Not.<strong>_  
><em><strong>In actuality, it was cloudy, wet, and cold, and there seemed to be screams coming from the arena...<strong>_

* * *

><p>Nico was dead meat. He'd shadow-traveled into the middle of the arena and collapsed, just as Annabeth was about to disarm her opponent, Clarisse. Beside them, Travis Stoll and Katie Gardner were sparring. Travis was the source of the screaming.<br>Annabeth turned for just a second, and in that moment, Clarisse struck. She hit the hilt of Annabeth's knife with her sword, and, with a clang, it fell to the dirt. Disarmed, Annabeth stood with Clarisse's sword at her chest. "Dead," Clarisse stated. Annabeth stepped back, annoyed. She turned back to Nico, who had just gotten up off the ground.  
>"Nico. Di. Angelo," Annabeth said loudly, punctuating every word. "What. In. Hades. Do. You. Think. You're. Doing?"<br>A sheepish looking Nico faced her. "I, um... Shadow traveled here?"  
>Annabeth stalked up to him. "I can see that. But did you have to arrive now? I was just gonna finish her off!"<br>"Sorry Annabeth..."  
>"Ughhh!" she sighed. "Any news on Percy?" she asked. Nico shook his head, and she stalked off, leaving him to fend for himself. He shrugged. He hadn't meant to arrive then, and the Fates seemed to be on his side for a change. If he'd interrupted Clarisse like that, well... He shuddered to think about what she'd have done.<br>"You're welcome!" Nico called over his shoulder as he left the arena.  
>"I was doing just fine without your 'help' kid," Clarisse yelled back.<br>Nico broke into a run, just in case Clarisse decided to get violent. He stopped at the Big House. Chiron would want to know that he was here.  
>"Nico, my boy. What brings you here?" Chiron called from the porch.<br>"Oh you know," Nico replied casually, "just needed a break from... Them."  
>"Nico!" Chiron scolded, "You should know not to talk about them here!"<br>Nico winced. "Sorry Chiron."  
>"Very well. Do you know how long you will be staying?" Chiron inquired with a strange twinkle in his eye.<br>"A while. I need to recover my strength before trying to go back." At this, he grimaced slightly. "All that training and then trying to shadow travel here in the same day... It'll be at least a week."  
>Chiron smiled at him gently. "She has a different training schedule, I take it?"<br>"Different is one way to put it," Nico muttered as he strode off to his cabin. "My podex is still sore from trying to ride that eagle."

On the way to his cabin, Nico stopped by the _ to grab a bite to eat. Upon arriving, he got one of the biggest surprises of his life- Jason Grace, Praetor of the Twelfth Legion; the Praetor who had been missing for months, sitting alone at the Zeus table.  
>"Jason?" he blurted out, unable to stop<br>himself. Jason turned, and a flicker of recognition seemed to show in his eyes, and he mumbled something under his breath, just before he passed out onto the table before him. Nico just stood there, shock written all over his face. If they knew about the Romans... Oh, Annabeth was going to kill him!

* * *

><p><strong>Jason POV:<strong>  
>Unbeknownst to Nico, Jason was having a great day. He'd spent the morning with Piper and Leo, working on the Argo 2. At lunch, they split up as each one sat at their respective tables- Hephaestus for Leo, Aphrodite for Piper, and Zeus for Jason. Jason had just been ready to take a huge bite out of his hamburger when...<br>"Jason?" a voice from behind him exclaimed. The voice seemed familiar, but he couldn't seem to place it. He turned, and saw a boy, about thirteen, standing at the edge of the _. The boy had black hair, dark eyes, and was looking at Jason like he was a ghost. Something about him seemed familiar...  
>Then, with a gasp, he remembered. The boy was Nico Di Angelo, son of Pluto. He was... He was from the Roman camp. Camp Jupiter! As soon as he recalled that, flashes of memories seemed to flash before his eyes. He saw the Titan Krios fall beneath his hands. He saw Nico limping out of the trees with his arm around a girl that he knew was Hazel, Nico's sister. He saw a wolf running into the camp. And with that, Jason's eyes rolled back in his head, and he collapsed onto the table.<p>

More flashes danced across Jason's vision. He saw Thalia, years younger, gently chiding a small boy with blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. With a start, he realized it was he. The memory disappeared, and another took its place. This time, it was of him only a few years younger, leveling a sword at a black haired girl. Reyna, Jason thought.  
>He saw a huge fort with an... Elephant? The memories came back faster and faster until he saw himself talking to Reyna again. He saw himself walk out of the room, and towards a huge house. Then he saw a bright flash of light, and everything went dark...<p>

"Jason? Can you hear me?" a voice above him asked. Jason groaned.  
>"Piper, just leave him. The nectar we gave him-" Jason forced his eyes open, gasped, and shut them again.<br>"Jason?" Piper asked. He groaned again, and opened his eyes.  
>"Wha- What happened?" he asked shakily.<br>Annabeth, the other person in the infirmary told him. "You just passed out. Can you tell us anything?"  
>"I was sitting at my table, and..." Jason bolted upright, eyes wide. "Where'd he go?"<br>Annabeth looked confused. "Who? Nico? He's at his cabin. Why?"  
>"Get him," Jason said. "Please," he added after Piper glared at him. Annabeth called to an Apollo kid to go get Nico. He ran off, and Annabeth turned back to Jason.<br>"Explain." Annabeth said.  
>"I know him," Jason explained.<br>Piper looked confused. "But-"  
>Annabeth turned on him. "I-I've seen him before. At the Roman camp."<br>Annabeth and Piper's eyes widened.  
>"That little-" Annabeth's rant was interrupted by none other than Nico as he stuck his head around the corner. She turned on him, eyes blazing. Jason winced. He did not want to be Nico right now. "You knew about the Romans?" He hesitated, then nodded. "And when, exactly, were you planning on telling us?"<br>"Annabeth-"  
>A thought seemed to strike her, and she pulled out her knife. "Where is he?"<br>"Annabeth-"  
>"Where. Is. Percy?"<br>"I don't know!" This seemed to jolt her out of her frenzy.  
>"You don't know." Annabeth repeated dully.<br>"Can I explain?" he asked carefully, and she nodded. "I first heard about the camp from some ghosts, and I decided to investigate. They let me into the camp, and I met Jason and Reyna, his co-Praetor. Co-leader," he explained as Piper opened her mouth. She closed it again. "There, I'm Pluto's ambassador."  
>"When was this?" Annabeth asked, finally.<br>Nico hesitated, then replied cautiously, "Before Percy went missing."  
>Annabeth straightened. "And you didn't think to tell us about this?"<br>"Annabeth, I couldn't. Hera made me swear on the river Styx not to tell."  
>"That stupid, interfering Goddess!" Thunder rumbled in the sky. She looked up for a second, scowled, then turned back to Nico.<br>"What else did she say?"  
>"Annabeth-" The fire was back in her eyes as she took a step towards him.<br>"What are you hiding Nico?"  
>Nico took a deep breath, then hurriedly said, "Something about Percy, and the Wolf House, and sleeping?" Then, to everyone's surprise, he dove towards a shadow on the floor, and disappeared, just as Annabeth lunged at him.<br>Annabeth screamed curses as she stomped outside, probably looking for Nico.  
>"Do you know what just happened?" Piper asked Jason.<br>"Sort of. From what I gathered, Nico heard something about Percy's disappearance, and didn't tell anyone."  
>"Oh." Piper sat beside Jason on the bed. "How'd he do that?"<br>"He's a son of Hades. Comes with the territory, I guess."  
>"So... You remember?" She asked him.<br>"Yeah. I guess I just needed a trigger- something from my life before."  
>"Remember anyone in particular?"<br>"Well, there's Reyna, my co-leader, and Hazel, and Dakota, and Bobby and-"  
>"You and your co-leader- were you like... like Percy and Annabeth?"<br>Huh? Jason mused, like Percy and Annabeth... Oh! Jason held Piper's hand in his.  
>"We weren't, together, Piper. In time, we may have, but I'm with you now." Piper, ecstatic, leaned down and kissed him on the cheek.<br>Suddenly, a scream pierced the air. "Sounds like Annabeth found Nico," Jason remarked.  
>"Tell me what happens?" he asked.<br>"Sure." Piper rose and, with a wave, sprinted towards where Annabeth and Nico surely were.

**How was it? Seriously- I want to know. Anything to improve? Comments? Questions? Concerns? Wow thats a lot of questions. Anyways, this is a rewrite of my old story on fanpop. I will be posting both on both sites though. Until next time**

_**-kaitie**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Mark of Athena**

**This seemed a lot longer in my ipod... Oh well!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own PJO or HOO, unfortunately. :(**

**Chapter 1:**

**Annabeth POV:  
><strong>"Leo! Pay attention!" Annabeth yelled as Leo was distracted by a flock of geese flying past the Argo 2. The ship had lurched violently to the side, and now righted itself as Leo firmly grasped the wheel again.  
>"Sorry Annabeth," Leo called.<br>Annabeth shook her head. What was this world coming too?  
>She strode over to the railing and looked over the side at the country they were passing over. She thought they were somewhere in _, but she wasn't sure. Ha! A daughter of Athena who doesn't know something. That's gotta be a first, she thought bitterly.<br>If Annabeth hadn't been so worried, she'd have admired the beautiful countryside. But, alas, Annabeth was nervous. On the outside, she seemed the way she'd been the whole time Percy was gone- a shell of herself. But on the inside, she was terrified. None of her classes had prepared her for having her boyfriend kidnapped, and sent to a roman camp. Oh, and did I mention that he's probably forgotten all about me? Annabeth mused.  
>The logical part of her brain argued back, Jason remembers Camp Jupiter. It stands to reason that Percy remembers Camp Half Blood.<br>But Jason had to have a trigger- someone from his past to overcome the amnesia. No one at camp had seen Percy, or, if they did, weren't telling anyone.  
>Annabeth sighed. There was no point fretting about what she couldn't change. All she could do was prepare for the worst. Of course, she thought with a small smile, if worst comes to worst, I can always kick his butt until he remembers me!<p>

"Attention passengers! This is your supreme commander speaking. Jason says we should be arriving at Camp Jupiter in about ten minutes. Prepare yourselves. Leo out!"  
>Ten minutes? Where had the time gone?<br>Annabeth ran up the stairs back to the deck. She ran to the railing, and almost fell as the ship rocked in the wind. When she finally arrived at her destination, she peered over the rail. There wasn't much difference in the land, but in the distance, she could see a city. Wait a second... It was San Francisco! After all those months searching, they find Percy just minutes away from her house? Stupid Hera.  
>Annabeth paced the deck nervously. In just a few minutes, she would (hopefully) be reunited with Percy Jackson.<br>"Attention passengers! Jason has spotted Camp Jupiter!"  
>Cheers arose from somewhere behind Annabeth. She, however, stayed in her place at the rail and looked around for the camp. There! As she watched, buildings shrouded in Mist (the magical kind) appeared. The ship flew closer and closer until she could make out the features more clearly.<br>Annabeth gasped. The architecture was amazing! She saw a hill with temples on it, and what looked like an actual city. She saw a large open field large enough for the Argo 2 to land, surrounded by a crowd of Romans.  
>"Leo!" Annabeth yelled. "Land over there!" She motioned towards the rapidly approaching field. Leo saluted, and Annabeth could only hope he understood. If not, they were in for a rough landing.<br>The ship slowly descended towards the earth, and the Romans scattered. After what seemed like an eternity, the Argo 2 slowly touched the ground. By that point, however, Annabeth was no longer at the railing. She and Jason were waiting at the door thing, as decided earlier, as they were the leaders of Camp Half Blood.  
>As they waited nervously, a voice rang out from above them. "Hello Romans!"<br>Annabeth and Jason looked at each other and said simultaneously, "Leo."  
>Leo called out again, "We come in peace! We-" the last part was cut off, as someone, presumably Piper, must have pulled Leo down from the side.<br>"Leo!" they heard her scolding. "We don't need them to get mad at us in the first thirty seconds of being here!"  
>"Relax, Pipes-"<br>"I told you not to call me that!"  
>"Relax Beauty Queen, then."<br>By this point Leo and Piper had arrived behind Annabeth.  
>Annabeth said, glaring, "Break it up you two! We need to make a good impression!"<br>"Yes Annabeth," they chorused.  
>"Good. Now Leo, open the door."<br>"Oh. Right. I'm on it Annie," Leo said.  
>Annabeth turned on him, eyes blazing. "And don't call me Annie!"<br>Leo stepped back hurriedly and pulled down a lever on the wall. Fortunately for Leo, the opening door was enough of a distraction for her to forget her anger. She turned quickly, and gazed out upon the crowd of Romans, and, hopefully, Perseus Jackson.

She saw him first. He was wearing a purple toga, his black hair a mess, his green eyes shining, and was standing in front of a ten foot tall woman that Annabeth recognized instantly. It was Hera.  
>"You!" she yelled as she ran down the gangplank. After a second, Jason, Piper, and Leo followed hesitantly. The kneeling crowd gasped as they recognized Jason.<br>She strode right up to Hera and stopped.  
>Hera seemed to be arguing with Percy. Big surprise there. Beside him were three people, a girl in a matching toga, a Chinese boy, and a younger girl. Hera turned to face Annabeth.<br>"Ah, you have arrived."  
>"What were you thinking!" Annabeth exploded, not literally of course.<br>Hera frowned. "You dare talk that way to a goddess!"  
>"Yes, I dare!" Annabeth replied. "I dare, because you have gone too far! You kidnapped my best friend, sent him here, erased his memories and-"<br>"Silence child!" Hera thundered. "Perseus is fine, and he now remembers." Hera seemed to glare at him for a second, then continued as thunder rumbled in the sky, "I must go now. But before I leave- the prophecy of seven. Or the great prophecy for you Greeks.  
>Seven half-bloods must answer the call,<br>To storm or fire the world must fall.  
>An oath to keep with a final breath,<br>And foes bear arms to the doors of death."  
>The crowd was silent. "The seven demigods are: Perseus Jackson, Jason Grace, Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque, Piper McLean, Frank Zhang, and-" Hera was cut off as she suddenly erupted into a pillar of fire. Wait a second... That was only six! Stupid Zeus, calling her back before she finished.<br>Annabeth turned to Percy hesitantly. "How much do you remember? Wait-" she said as Percy opened his mouth to reply, "that's pointless, how would he remember what he doesn't-"  
>"Annabeth-"<br>"got it! What was your first monster?"  
>"A fury," he replied instantly.<br>"First quest- What did you mail to the gods?"  
>"Medusa's head..."<br>"Coordinates?"  
>"30, 31, 75, 12."<br>"Grey streak in your hair?"  
>Percy fingered the said streak as he replied, "WE got the streaks from holding up the sky." Behind him, the crowd gasped.<br>"Hero in the prophecy?"  
>"Luke." He had to remember- he had answered all the questions so far...<br>"Last question. After Mt. Saint Helens erupted, where did you go?" If he got this one, she'd know he remembered. So far, there'd been one from each year he'd been at camp-  
>"Ogygia." Wait, what? Percy turned pale. "Wait a second- you weren't supposed to know that..."<br>"PERSEUS JACKSON!"


	3. Chapter 2

**Mark of Athena**

**Author's note- ****This chapter was SO fun to write! Hope you enjoy it as much as I do! Special thanks to- ThieaTitanOfShiningLight, Jukugirl, LeezyAbweed, Bluechoc, and 806270TM for being my first reviewers!**

**Jukugirl- i totally agree! Go Percabeth! And thanks for the virtual cookie!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2- Percy<strong>

"Come on. Let me introduce you to my other family." Percy, his arms still around Frank and Hazel, strode out of the senate towards the field of Mars. He'd been hoping to see Annabeth, but was greatly disappointed.  
>"Hera," he said, not respectfully, but not rude either. "What do you want?"<br>Hera smiled at him as if she hadn't been the one responsible for the mess in the first place. "Hello, Perseus. I trust that you are well?"  
>"Oh, I'm doing just great. Here I am, about to see my friends that I haven't seen in months, and standing in the way is the very person that brought me here in the first place!"<br>Hera frowned. "It was necessary to bring you here-"  
>"Yes, you explained it all last night in my dream. What do you want now?"<br>"I am here to welcome the Greeks into Camp Jupiter."  
>Ok then... "Well? What are you waiting for?"<br>"The ship to land?" Hera said pointedly.  
>Oh. Right. Percy jumped as the Argo 2 touched down almost silently- for a ship that size, anyways. It seemed like forever before the ship's door opened, and four people appeared. At the front was Annabeth.<br>She looked just like he remembered- blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail, grey eyes calculating always, knife strapped to her side. That probably wasn't a good thing... She was going to KILL him! As he looked closer, he saw subtle changes in her usual appearance. She had slight bags under her eyes, and she seemed tired. Most likely, she'd been up for nights planning and calculating.  
>She saw him. That he knew- their eyes met for a single moment as she took in her surroundings. Her eyes narrowed. Uh oh... She ran down the gangway yelling, "You!" Uh oh again. Percy was just going to turn and run when-<br>"Ah. You have arrived." Hera turned to face Annabeth as Percy realized that, in fact, Annabeth was not out to get him. Yet. Phew.  
>"What were you thinking?" Annabeth screamed at the goddess. She really shouldn't be doing that... It isn't wise to talk that way to a goddess...<br>Hera frowned. "You dare talk that way to a goddess!" Well. That was creepy.  
>Annabeth interrupted his musings saying, "Yes I dare! I dare, because this time, you have gone too far! You kidnapped my best friend-" Huh? "Sent him here, erased his memories and-" Was she trying to get herself killed?<br>"Silence, child!" Hera thundered. "Perseus," It's not Perseus! Seriously, when is she going to learn? "Is fine," Hera continued, "And he now remembers." Hera glared at him for a second. Well, I'm sorry if I messed up your plans by almost getting killed trying to get my memories back!  
>Thunder rumbled overhead. "I must go now." Yay! "But before I leave- the prophecy of seven. Or the great prophecy for you Greeks.<br>Seven half-bloods must answer the call,  
>To storm or fire the world must fall.<br>An oath to keep with a final breath,  
>And foes bear arms to the doors of death."<br>The crowd, which before had had people talking and whispering, went silent.  
>Hera continued, "The seven demigods are: Perseus Jackson, Jason Grace, Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque, Piper McLean, Frank Zhang, and-" Hera was cut off as she suddenly erupted into a pillar of fire. Wait a second... That was only six! Stupid Zeus, calling her back before she finished.<br>As Percy wondered, Annabeth turned to him and asked, "How much do you remember? Wait-" Percy was about to answer, but Annabeth cut him off, "That's pointless," she told herself, "How would he remember what he doesn't-"  
>Percy finally got a word in, "Annabeth-" but was cut off again. Seriously, once this girl gets on a roll, nothing can stop her. Except for, hopefully, a recently amnesiac demigod son of Poseidon!<br>"Got it!" she said joyfully. "What was your first monster?"  
>A question? Really? "A fury," he replied instantaneously.<br>"First quest- what did you mail to the gods?" Great. Did she really have to bring that up?  
>"Medusa's head..." Behind him, the crowd was unnervingly silent.<br>"Coordinates?" Coordinates? Oh- the Sea of Monsters!  
>"30, 31, 75, 12."<br>"Grey streak in your hair?" That was easy.  
>"WE," he answered, emphasizing the 'we', "got the streaks from holding up the sky." Behind them, the crowd gasped. Oops.<br>"Hero in the prophecy?"  
>"Luke." So far, there'd been at least one from each summer he'd been at camp. Wait- the summer left was the labyrinth. Please don't bring that up...<br>"Last question," she said. Finally! "After Mount St. Helens," Yes! She didn't ask about the kiss! "Where did you go?" This was asked with a sudden craftiness.  
>Percy, unaware of the trap, and relieved that he didn't have to reveal the kiss in front of everyone, answered without thinking, "Ogygia." Annabeth gasped, and Percy turned white. "Wait a second- you weren't supposed to know that..."<br>Annabeth took a step towards him. "PERSEUS JACKSON!" Uh oh. Now he was dead.  
>"Annabeth-" Percy took a step back, hands outstretched as he tried to defend himself. Annabeth pulled out her knife and waved it at him.<br>"You were on Ogygia? With HER?"  
>"Annabeth-"<br>Annabeth continued, as she was on a roll. "And you didn't think to tell me?"  
>"Annabeth-" Poor Percy- Tyche really wasn't on his side today.<br>"I thought you were dead, and you were probably off having the time of your life!"  
>"Anna-"<br>"What made you come back?" Annabeth was screaming at him now.  
>"You." Annabeth stopped waving her knife and stared, open mouthed, at him.<br>"Me," Annabeth repeated.  
>"Yes, you! You, and Grover, and Tyson, and Rachel, and everyone else who was counting on me! Annabeth, you know me, and my flaw. Do you really think-"<br>He was cut off as Annabeth threw herself at him. He caught her and held her against his chest.  
>"Oh gods I missed you so much," Annabeth mumbled into his shoulder.<br>"Missed you too, Wise Girl."  
>Annabeth looked up at him. "So, did you do anything stupid yet?"<br>"Does going on a quest to save Thanatos count?"  
>Annabeth sighed. "I guess I should be used to it by now. Now, are you going to introduce me to your friends?"<br>Percy beckoned Hazel, Frank and Reyna over. They, along with everyone else, had been watching the two with interest.  
>"Guys, this is Annabeth Chase, Architect of Olympus, and my girlfriend," Percy told them.<br>Reyna, the bravest of the three, stepped forward first. Annabeth gasped. "Y- You were-"  
>"Annabeth, I'll explain later. Just go with it."<br>Reyna and Annabeth shook hands. "Reyna, daughter of Bellona and Praetor of Camp Jupiter."  
>"Annabeth, but you already knew that."<br>Emboldened by Reyna's display of bravery, and by the fact that she was still unharmed, Hazel stepped forward, pulling Frank along beside her.  
>She held out her hand. "Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto." Annabeth's eyes widened fractionally, but she shook her hand.<br>Hazel nudged Frank and he held out his hand too. "F-Frank Z-Zhang," he stuttered.  
>Annabeth laughed. "I don't bite, you know." Frank looked terrified. He'd probably been thinking just that.<br>The awkward silence that followed was broken by a voice calling, "Hey Annabeth! Don't forget about us!" Three people walked forward to their little circle. The leader, a boy with blonde hair and piercing blue eyes, stopped in front of Reyna. Gasps arose from the crowd as they recognized their former Praetor, Jason Grace.  
>"I'm back."<br>"You are." Then, to everyone's surprise, she embraced him for a moment. When she pulled back, her eyes hardened again. "Cohorts! Back to your regular activities. Centurions, we shall have a meeting in the Senate in a half hour. Be there," Reyna yelled, her voice carrying across the field. "And you. Show the Greeks to the Senate," she told Jason. He nodded, and Reyna strode off.  
>Jason turned to Percy and introduced himself. "Jason Grace. Son of Jupiter, and former Praetor."<br>Percy replied, "Percy Jackson. Son of Poseidon, and current praetor." He realized what he'd said and added, "Sorry about that... You can have it back if you want-"  
>"No, you keep it. You've obviously earned it."<br>Percy's reply was cut off by the Latino boy saying, "So you're Percy Jackson? You know, I thought you'd be taller-"  
>"Leo!" the brown haired girl scolded. She shook hands with Percy and smiled. "Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite." She pointed to Leo and said, "That's Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, and the repair boy."<br>"Hey!" he said indignantly. "I'll have you know, I'm the supreme commander of the Argo 2!"  
>"Alright, break it up you two!" Jason scolded. "We have to get to the Senate, or Reyna'll have our heads!"<br>"But first-" Annabeth disappeared back into the Argo 2 for a second, and they all heard her yell, "Alright! Everybody out!" Moments later, a group of about seven people stepped out, followed closely be Annabeth.  
>Names and memories flooded his mind, and Percy gasped. Grover, Rachel, Katie, Travis, Conner, Clarisse, and Chris were all in the group, and, as he watched, one figure broke away from the group, yelling, "Percy!" as he threw himself at Percy.<br>"Hey G-man!" he said, smiling. Another second later, the rest of the group reached him. Greetings were exchanged as they surrounded him. Faces, which he had only seen in recently returned memories, swarmed around him, saying how much they missed him, and that they were glad that he was alive.  
>Or, in the words of Clarisse, "Good, you're alive, Prissy. Now I can beat you up for disappearing for eight months!" Feeling the love there, Clarisse.<br>"Now Percy, lead the way!" Annabeth told me.  
>Great. Get the kid who's been at Camp three days to lead. "Ok guys! Follow me!"<p> 


	4. Chapter 3

**Mark of Athena**

**A/N- Sorry for the long wait between updates. I haven't had a whole lot of time to write. Next chapter should be up a lot sooner! **

**-kaitie**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Jason<strong>

After Percy managed to get them lost, Jason took over and led the group to the Senate.  
>"Seriously Percy? You managed to get lost? What kind of praetor are you?" Annabeth scolded. Wait... Was that a joke? From Annabeth? As in, Don't-joke-with-me-or-I-will-cut-you-Annabeth?<br>Percy laughed. "Hey, give a guy a break! I've only been here for a few days!" That caught her attention.  
>"A few days? Percy, you've been missing for eight months!"<br>"I may have taken a small nap..." Percy replied. A nap? For eight months?  
>Beside him, Annabeth echoed his thoughts. "You took an eight month nap?" she asked incredulously.<br>"It, uh, wasn't my fault?" he said, trying to explain.  
>Annabeth snorted. "Typical seaweed brain. I leave you alone for one minute, and you disappear for an eight month nap!" Maybe that wasn't the best way to explain it Percy. Now you're never going to hear the end of this. Being the nice guy he was, Jason decided to give the guy a reprieve.<br>"You're never going to hear the end of it now," Jason told him.  
>"Trust me, I know. She's still going on about the time I told her I got lost," Percy replied. He'd seemed resigned to having Annabeth mad at him, but took this as a way out.<br>"That doesn't seem so bad..."  
>From beside Percy, Travis Stoll butted in laughing." Oh, you should have seen it! It was right after he blew up Mt. St. Helens, and-"<br>"You blew up Mt St Helens?"  
>Percy, turning redder by the second, nodded, and Travis continued his story. "So, he walks into the amphitheater, after being gone for two weeks, and the camp's burning his shroud."<br>Leo, who had been listening silently, for a change, beside them, broke in with, "Burning his shroud? Is that-"  
>"It's what a body's buried in. Kind of a tradition for demigods," Annabeth interrupted before Leo could go on one of his longwinded questions.<br>"As I was saying," Travis broke in, "Percy walks in, and Annabeth's crying, and setting the shroud on the fire. Then she turns around and says, 'he was probably the bravest friend I ever have.' Then she sees him and-" He burst out laughing again.  
>"Shut up Travis!" Annabeth gave Travis a shove, face red.<br>"C'mon Percy, let's go catch up with Grover and leave Travis to his story," Annabeth pulled Percy back to where Grover was talking with Rachel, Katie, and another guy- Frank? - from Camp Jupiter.  
>When Travis stopped laughing, he finished his story. "So, she's all broken up about him 'dying', and she sees Percy, alive and walking, and she yells, 'he's right there!', and practically throws herself at him," he started laughing again, but continued after Jason elbowed him. "She's all like, 'where have you been!' and 'we thought you were dead!' Then Percy says, 'I got lost...' and Annabeth freaks out. It was awesome- I mean... She wasn't mad at us for a change!" Jason and Leo started laughing too.<br>The laughing was stopped by a girl's voice asking, "Sammy?"  
>Jason turned to meet Hazel's gaze. "Hazel!" he cried. He hugged her, and introduced her to Leo and Travis. "Leo, Travis, this is Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto. Hazel, these are my friends Leo Valdez, son of Vulcan, and Travis Stoll, son of Mercury."<br>Hazel looked crestfallen as she shook Leo's hand. "Oh... I thought you were someone else..."  
>"Really? There's another smoking hot son of Hephaestus 'round here?" Hazel looked confused. That's Leo for you. Confusing as always.<br>"Umm... No. You just reminded me of someone I used to know. Are you related to a Sammy Valdez, by any chance?" Okay then...  
>"Uh... I think he was my grandfather." How in hades would she know Leo's grandpa? "Yeah, that's it! Grandpa Sammy! My mom used to tell stories about him..." he trailed off.<br>Hazel, oblivious to Leo's discomfort, asked, "Do you know if he-"  
>Jason interrupted, knowing this was a sore subject with him. "C'mon Hazel- I want you to meet someone." He grabbed her arm and gently pulled her away, leaving Leo alone with Travis. Leaving those two together probably wasn't the best thing, so he yelled over his shoulder, "Behave, you two! If find explosives in the toilet again, you are dead!"<br>"Explosives in the toilet?" Hazel asked, confused.  
>"Our resident pranksters. Watch out for Conner too- he's the guy who looks exactly like Travis."<br>Hazel nodded. "Okay. So, who did you want me to meet?"  
>Jason led Hazel to the back of the group, where Piper was walking with, surprisingly, Clarisse. "Hey! Piper!" Jason called. She turned, and when she saw Jason, she smiled,<p>

"Hey Jason!" she called. "Who's that?" she asked, gesturing to Hazel.

"Piper, meet Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto, or Hades. Hazel, meet Piper Mclean, daughter of Aphrodite-Venus-, and my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend? What about Reyna?" Hazel asked. Uh oh…

"Reyna? That prator-"

"Praetor!" Jason interrupted.

"That Praetor girl?

Hazel looked uncomfortable. She should be, Jason seethed. Hazel just HAD to bring Reyna up.

"Piper, I told you. I'm with you now. And Hazel," he looked at her, "I was never with Reyna. If I hadn't left, then we might have gotten together, but there's no point thinking of all the what ifs."

Piper and Hazel shook hands.

"Pleased to meet you Piper," Hazel told her.

"Same," Piper replied.

"So, Hazel… What've I missed? Besides Percy becoming Praetor, that is," Jason asked with a hint of bitterness in his voice.

"We got our eagle back!" she said, bursting with excitement.

If Jason'd had a drink, he would have spewed it all over Hazel. "WHAT!"

Hazel repeated, "We got the eagle back!"

"I heard…" Hazel looked at him oddly, so he moved on. "When?"

"Yesterday!"

"WHAT!" Hazel looked at him again. "Yeah, yeah I know. But seriously? Yesterday?"

Hazel nodded. "We, that is, Percy, Frank, and I, went on a quest to Alaska-"

"Alaska? Are you crazy?" Jason asked, stunned. Alaska wasn't called the land beyond the gods for a reason. Bad things happened to people who quested in Alaska…

"No, I'm not crazy!" Hazel said, insulted. Then, with a gleam in her eye, she added. "You might want to ask Percy that, though."

Piper burst out laughing. "From what I've heard, that may be a good thing!" Jason agreed with Piper. All the stories featuring Percy back at Camp Half-blood usually had him doing something crazy. Sure, most of his stunts worked out in the end, but still. This guy was insane!

"So…" Piper said in the uncomfortable silence that followed. "What's the eagle?"

Jason explained, "In simplest terms, it's a golden eagle on top of a pole that gives the holder the power to call down lightning. It's been lost for years, ever since an expedition to Alaska went wrong."

"It was a huge help in the battle yesterday," Hazel put in mildly.

"What battle?" Piper and Jason asked simultaneously.

"Gaea's army attacked Camp yesterday, and we were able to fight them off, barely."

"You know, I'm getting tired of yelling 'what!'" Jason said mildly. "So, explain please."

Hazel nodded. "I'll explain the whole thing, but NO MORE INTERRUPTIONS!" When Jason and Piper nodded, Hazel continued. "It all started when…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Im not going to summarize that, seeing as you all should know what happened in SoN. And if you dont... READ IT BEFORE CONTINUING! **

**MY grand total of reviews for the last chapter- 0 :( Was it really that bad? If it was, please tell me what I need to improve. **

**-kaitie**


	5. Chapter 4

**Mark of Athena**

**A/N- Thanks so much for all the reviews, story alerts, and favourites! It really encourages me to write! (hint hint) Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 4-Hazel**

"Oh, shut up Octavian!" Reyna told the augur, finally losing her patience. "We get it! Praetor Percy locked you in the closet. Percy, what do you have to say for yourself?"  
>Percy, sitting in the praetor's chair at the front of the Senate building, rose. "Reyna, his being at the landing would have endangered the Prophecy. We clearly have to work together to defeat Gaea, and we can't do that if Octavian's telling the Cohorts to attack. Don't deny it," He spoke to Octavian, who had opened his mouth to reply, "Octavian, you have expressed hatred towards the Greeks in the past. It was a risk that I couldn't have taken."<br>Octavian, clearly annoyed, replied, "Very well Praetor."  
>Hazel was glad that was finally over. Ever since the Greeks, Hazel, Frank, Jason, and Reyna had arrived at the Senate to find Octavian locked in a closet, he and Percy had been at each other's throats. It was worth it, though, to see the look on his face when he saw Jason. The augur's eyes had bulged, and his jaw had dropped when Jason opened the door. He had been speechless for a moment, before starting to congratulate Jason on 'surviving' with the Greeks, and welcoming him back. Like Octavian hadn't been trying to be elected as praetor the whole time Jason was gone.<br>Reyna's voice brought Hazel out of her thoughts. "Now- let the meeting begin!"  
>"It's about time," a Greek girl murmured. Hazel recognized her because she had made a huge fuss about handing over her weapons to Julia. (<strong>AN bonus points if you guess who that is!**)  
>Reyna continued, ignoring the girl's comment, and sending a look at Octavian that clearly said, Do-not-interrupt-if-you-vale-your-life. "Now, Centurions, Greeks, people of Rome. It is the gods' will that we work together to defeat Gaea, and to do that we must respect each other. While the Greeks are staying here, I expect you ALL to treat them as honored guests. That does not mean, however," she looked pointedly at a set of twins on the Greek side. They've managed to get on her bad side already? Wow. That must be a new record! "That misbehaving will go unpunished." Reyna glanced around the room before adding, "Any questions?" No one answered. "Good. Percy," she said, gesturing for him to speak.<br>Percy stood uncomfortably as Reyna sat back in her chair. "Ummm... Hello," he said awkwardly. There was silence in the room. "Ok then... As you all should know by now, Gaea is rising. We, the Greeks, were given a prophecy last summer that has started. We call it the Great Prophecy. You Romans, however, have had it for decades. The time has come for it to begin."  
>"Actually, Percy," a red haired girl stood up and proclaimed, "The prophecy has already begun." This announcement was greeted by shouts and people talking amongst themselves.<br>Percy, instantly silencing the room, introduced the redhead. "Everyone, meet Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Oracle of Delphi."  
>"But that's not possible!" Octavian, the first one to react, yelled. "Oracles haven't existed in years-"<br>"Huh," Rachel said, looking down at herself. "You know, last time I checked, I still existed. Would you like me to check again?"  
>Percy, as well as others in the crowd, looked like he was trying to hold in his laughter.<br>Octavian squared his shoulders and demanded, "Prove it. Prove you're the Oracle of Delphi!" The last words were said with a sneer.  
>"I can't just call for the Spirit, Octavo," at this, Hazel distinctly heard giggles from the Centurions, "Or Octagon," more laughs broke out among the crowd, and Rachel looked at them with a puzzled look on her face, before turning back to Octavian, "Or whatever your name is. The Oracle's spirit just mugs me from time to time, delivers a prophecy, and leaves. I can't predict when it's going to happen!"<br>"First of all," Octavian began, "The name's Octavian. Second, if you can't prove it-"  
>"Octavian, just shut up," Percy, who had been content to let the two battle it out, obviously had had enough. "Do you have any idea who you're talking to? Rachel here," he gestured to her, "Nailed Kronos, the Lord of Time himself, in the eye with a plastic hairbrush, when she was fifteen." More silence greeted this statement. Hazel too was shocked. Percy continued, "I, along with many others from Camp, can vouch for her being the Oracle."<br>"If that's the case," Octavian sneered. "A bunch of Graecus vouching for her. How convenient."  
>Jason stood and addressed the crowd. "I too can vouch for Rachel. Leo, Piper, and I received a prophecy for our quest to free Juno a few months ago."<br>Silence greeted Jason's words. Finally, Percy addressed Octavian directly. "There. Unless you want to disagree with your former Praetor?"  
>Octavian looked like someone had just shoved a skunk under his nose. "Of course not."<br>"Good. Now, as I was saying, the Prophecy has begun. Hera told us six of the seven mentioned in it. Myself, Jason, Hazel, Frank, Piper, and Leo. We don't know who the seventh is yet..." Percy trailed off uncomfortably.  
>Lucky for him, Reyna was ready and jumped into the silence. "When the seventh is revealed, she, or he, will go with the others-"<br>Reyna broke off, staring at something behind Hazel. Hazel turned to see Rachel doubled over. When she straightened, green smoke started swirling around her. Her eyes glowed green and the people around her took a step back. Rachel opened her mouth and a voice that was definitely not hers spoke. It was old and raspy, and creepy.  
>"<em>The seven shall travel to Greece and Rome,<br>They who were lost, shall be returned home.  
>One who was lost to the earth shall prevail,<br>And son of the sea shall face great betrayal,  
>When Wisdom's daughter walks alone,<br>The mark of Athena burns through Rome._"  
>Percy looked pointedly at Octavian. "There's your proof."<br>Before Octavian could say anything, Annabeth stood and addressed the crowd. "I guess we know who the seventh demigod is," she said. "Me."


	6. Chapter 5

**Mark of Athena**

**A/N- I'm really soory for the long wait! I don't really have an excuse... But here's the next chapter! **

**Special thanks to all my reviewers, and the people who favorited and story alerted this. Thank you all so much!**

**Chapter 5- Leo**

Leo was doing pretty good with the whole Roman camp thing. Sure, there were some downsides, like it being stricter than Annabeth the day the Stoll's had prank called her, from Percy, but that one girl made up for it! She was hot. Smokin' hot. She was in charge. Because, who doesn't like women in power? And when Leo tried to gaze romantically into her eyes before the meeting started, she had slapped him across the face. Hard. He was sure that was going to leave a mark. Just his type.  
>Leo liked Percy too. Definitely not in the same way he liked Reyna! He seemed like a nice guy, but Leo was questioning his sanity. Exhibit A being the fact that he stood his ground with Annabeth screaming at him. That, and that he'd stood up to Hera, earned him Leo's permanent respect.<br>Just then, Rachel became surrounded by green smoke, and issued a prophecy. And, in Leo's opinion, it was just as creepy as the last time she'd done it.  
>"The seven shall travel to Greece and Rome,<br>They who were lost, shall be returned home.  
>One who was lost to the earth shall prevail,<br>And son of the sea shall face great betrayal,  
>When Wisdom's daughter walks alone,<br>The mark of Athena burns through Rome."  
>Percy looked pointedly at Octavian. "There's your proof."<br>Before Octavian could say anything, Annabeth stood and addressed the crowd. "I guess we know who the seventh demigod is," she said. "Me."  
>Now that she had voiced her idea, it made sense to Leo. Wisdom's daughter meant a daughter of Athena, or whatever the roman name was, and, as far as he could tell, there was only one in the meeting- Annabeth.<br>"Unless you have an idea?" Annabeth asked Leo's soon-to-be-girlfriend.  
>Reyna rose and addressed the crowd. "Romans, and Greeks! We have our seventh member of the prophecy- Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena!"<br>Leo clapped absentmindedly as all eyes turned to him. "What?" he asked. "We weren't supposed to clap?"  
>Piper elbowed him, hard, in the ribs. "No," she hissed. Loudly she told the crowd, "Don't mind Leo here. He's a bit... Confused."<br>"Hey! I resent that!"  
>"Shut up Leo!" Piper told him, before telling Reyna to continue. She looked at Leo, openly disgusted, before continuing.<br>"All that remains is to decide what support we shall give the quest, in the form of transportation, food, money, and weapons. Praetor Percy?"  
>Percy said quickly, "I vote we give the quest food and water supplies for at least a month. Transportation won't be a problem- there's the Argo 2 for that, and it's stocked with all the weapons we'll need. As for money, we'll probably need American, because with our luck, we'll probably need it, some..." He trailed off, looking pleadingly towards Annabeth. She immediately told him, "Drachmas and denarii", and he repeated it to Reyna, who nodded.<br>Leo thought that it must be nice to have a genius girlfriend.  
>Reyna nodded. "Centurions! Tell your cohorts to gather enough supplies for- How many people?"<br>Percy looked thoughtful. "The Seven for sure. We'll have to drop by Camp Half-Blood first, to drop off Rachel and the others," he trailed off mumbling something incoherent.  
>"Besides, the prophecy says, 'they who were lost, shall be returned home'. 'They who were lost' is obviously Percy and Jason. So, they both have to go home. Jason's done that by coming here, but Percy hasn't. Therefor, we have to go back to Camp."<br>Reyna nodded. "So, seven people, then?" she asked, and when Annabeth nodded, she called, "Centurions, you have your orders. Meeting dismissed!" before striding swiftly out the door.  
>Annabeth dismissed the campers, saying, "You guys can go- just don't do anything stupid." Before Connor could open his mouth, she continued, "And, to clarify, that means don't do anything you could get in trouble from. That means when Mr. D was camp director." Several campers looked disappointed, and Leo didn't blame them. From what he'd heard, they had a right to be disappointed.<br>Most of the campers left, including, surprisingly, Clarisse. Although, now that he'd thought about it, she'd probably fit right in here.  
>After Annabeth dismissed the campers, Jason ran after Reyna. Oh, he'd better not be going after my girl, Leo thought. Reyna was just his type, and Jason already had a girlfriend!<br>Leo had seen the pain in Reyna's eyes, though, when she first saw Jason and Piper holding hands. Usually, her face was a mask- devoid of all emotions, but Leo saw when it had cracked, for just a split second. There was obviously some sort of chemistry between the two, and he hoped that it wasn't anything romantic. Because if it was, he was screwed. Again.  
>Leo was broken out of his musings by a girl's voice asking him, "Sammy?" He turned around to see the speaker- a dark skinned girl, about thirteen, with startling gold eyes and curly brown hair. He thought she was one of the other members of the quest. Leo had met her earlier. Hazel maybe?<br>"Hey, Hazel," he drawled. "And it's Leo, not this Sammy person."  
>"Right. It's just that you remind me so much of him..." she trailed off. It was obviously an uncomfortable topic for her, so Leo let the matter drop.<br>"So, what do you want?" he asked, then cursed silently. It had come out sharper than he'd meant it too.  
>"Oh, it's just that Percy wants me to tell the prophecy group that there'll be a meeting later. He said something about us getting to know each other better?"<br>Leo grinned mischievously. "Is Reyna going to be there? 'Cause I could definitely get to know her better."  
>Hazel smiled slightly at him. "No, fortunately for her, she's off doing paperwork."<br>"Awww," Leo said, disappointed. Then he got it. "Wait a sec- hey!"  
>Now Hazel's smile was bigger, and she told him, "Meet us at the Argo 2 in about half an hour. Percy'll be done with his tour by then."<br>"Shouldn't Jason be showing us around?" Leo asked, confused. He'd seen how well Percy seemed to know his way around Camp Jupiter.  
>"Oh! Sorry, Jason's leading the tour around Camp Jupiter, while Annabeth shows Percy, Frank and I around the Argo 2. Jason offered to show her around too, but she said she'd rather spend some time with Percy."<br>"That's because Jason managed to draw her a map of this camp. By now, she probably knows how to get around here better than he does!"  
>"Wow," Hazel said, gold eyes open in surprise, "She's really smart, then?"<br>Leo snorted. "She's a daughter of Athena. Of course she is! Just dont ask that anywhere near Annabeth. She's a bit- uptight."  
>"Really? She doesn't seem like it. She was really nice, actually."<br>"Really?" Every time Leo'd talked to her over the past few months, it'd ended up with her either mad at him, or ready to challenge him to a duel. He wasn't quite sure which he liked less...  
>The door flew open and a kid rushed in, panting. He was young; maybe ten or eleven, with blonde hair and grey eyes, and he was panting like he'd just ran a marathon.<br>"Monsters... Attacking..." he managed to get out. All the demigods immediately sprang to their feet and ran towards the kid, who looked about to collapse.  
>"Where?" Annabeth asked, all business.<br>"Near... The-the field of... Mars..."  
>Annabeth immediately took charge of the situation. "You there," she pointed to a guy with brown hair and blue eyes standing nearby, "Make sure he's okay," she pointed to the kid, recovering on the floor. "Everyone else with me!"<br>She sprinted out the door, making everyone eat her dust.  
>When Leo made it through the crowd, and out the door, Annabeth was far, far ahead of everybody else. He ran after her, only to be almost knocked over by an eagle flying by. These Romans sure had strange things going on.<br>He continued running until he found the statue of Terminus he had left his tool belt at. Leo picked up his tool belt, swung it around his waist, and continued running, pulling out a hammer as he ran.  
>Leo arrived on scene just in time to hear a girl scream...<p>

**A/N- I really don't know when the next update will be, but it should be up sooner!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Mark of Athena**

**A/N- so sorry for the long wait between updates! I actually had this done a few days ago, but I only realized I forgot to upload it today. Whoops. Anyways, enjoy the chapter, even though it's shorter than usual.**

**Chapter 6- Frank**  
>The first thing Frank noticed about the Greeks was the Argo 2, their humongous battleship. With the three masts, cannons, and dragon masthead, it was pretty hard to miss. The second thing he noticed was Percy's girlfriend- Annabeth Chase. With her intimidating grey eyes, and confident stride, she made quite the impression. Frank hadn't known what she'd be like- Percy hadn't had much time to talk before his friends arrived- but it hadn't been that. Annabeth was possibly the scariest person he'd met, expect for Reyna. He thought they were tied for the position of Scariest Girl On Planet.<br>When she'd started yelling at Percy, though, he'd gained even more respect for the guy. Frank had thought that she was going to bite his head off when she stepped up to shake his hand. Then she'd said that she didn't bite, and he'd thought she could read minds too. That had been creepy.  
>Then, when she'd come with Percy over to where Frank was talking with some Greeks, she'd acted really nice. Sure, she was still scary as heck, but he figured that if you were on her good side, you were safe. Probably.<br>Frank thought Jason was cool too. He'd heard the stories about him- everybody at Camp Jupiter had- and he'd lived up to Frank's expectations so far. He'd yet to see him in battle, but frank was sure he was good. If you managed to become praetor, then you have to be a more than capable soldier.  
>His girlfriend Piper seemed nice too. She was pretty, and she seemed shy and a bit awed by the Romans.<br>Then there was Leo. Frank hated to admit it, but he was a bit jealous of the guy. He had Jason for a best friend, and that good looking Piper chick too. He had practically built the Argo 2 from scratch, and had gone on a hugely important quest. The thing that bothered him most, though, was the fact that Hazel couldn't keep her eyes off him.  
>Then that kid had run into the room, telling everybody that monsters were attacking. As soon as he'd gotten outside, he'd transformed into an eagle and flown towards the field of Mars. He wasn't going to deny that almost knocking over Leo had made him feel a bit better.<br>When he arrived at the battle, Frank had one word for it- exaggerated. There may have been a hundred monsters attacking the second and third cohorts, who had been at battle practice when the attack had started. The monsters, mainly Cyclops and hell hounds, didn't stand a chance. Gaea sure had great timing.  
>Frank flew down anyways, and landed right in the thick of the fighting, morphing into his favored animal- the elephant. It was probably good for him to get some practice in before the quest started.<br>After a few minutes of trampling monsters underfoot, Frank heard a scream from somewhere behind him.  
>He followed the sound to its source and found a little girl with pigtails fending off a dracaena with a knife. Julia!<br>Frank charged the snake woman, and trumpeted loudly when she dissolved into a pile of dust underfoot. Julia made a disgusted face when the monster dust landed all over her, but it disappeared when she smiled at Frank.  
>"Thanks!" she said seriously.<br>"Sweet! You guys have an elephant?" asked a voice from behind.  
>"Leo now is not the time," another voice scolded.<br>Frank turned to see Annabeth, Leo, Jason, Piper, and a few other centurions staring at him. Well, the Greeks were staring- the Romans knew about the elephant.  
>"This is Hannibal, our elephant," Jason told the Greeks, as he walked up to frank. Jason patted frank's leg.<br>Hannibal? Jason thought he was freaking Hannibal? He really hadn't spent much time around the real Hannibal.  
>Frank decided that Jason needed a bit of a scare. He was way too comfortable, especially in the middle of a battle. Admittedly, it was a small battle, but still.<br>Frank's body shrank, and his skin thinned. His arms, legs, and nose shortened, until he was human-size again.  
>"No, I'm Frank, remember?" Frank shook Jason's hand. The look of shock on his face was absolutely priceless. He looked as if his cute little puppy had suddenly turned into a giant, fire breathing monster.<br>A peal of laughter rang out from behind the rest of the group. It seemed like Percy and Hazel had joined the group just in time to see Frank's big reveal.  
>Hazel, bent over almost double giggling, managed to get out, "You-You should have seen your faces! Ha!" Percy, standing beside her, was grinning too.<br>Annabeth had recovered from her shock enough to ask, "How?"  
>"Descendant of Periclymenus, the Argonaut. He passed down the ability," frank mumbled. It'd seemed a much better idea to do this a few minutes ago...<br>Annabeth seemed to take it in stride. "Anything else you'd like to tell us?"  
>Frank shifted uncomfortably. "Umm..."<br>He was saved by a girl running into the middle of the circle they had formed. "Praetor Reyna wishes to see you," she informed them. Then, frowning, she corrected herself. "She wishes to see Jason, Percy, Frank, Hazel, Annabeth, Piper, and Leo by the Argo 2.  
>"What about the monster attack?" Annabeth asked her.<br>"Oh, that. Your help wasn't needed. The cohorts managed to fight them off with minimal injuries."  
>"Casualty report?" Jason asked her immediately.<br>She saluted him, then answered, "No casualties, but plenty of minor injuries. A bit of ambrosia and unicorn horn should fix them up." She turned, probably to go back to her cohort. As she left, she shot over her shoulder, "No thanks to you!"  
>Jason frowned guiltily and started to follow, but was held back by Piper. "Let her go," she said. Her voice was smooth and melodious, and Frank found himself stopping the step he was about to take.<br>Jason stopped too, then told Piper, "Piper, I have to- the Argo's that way."

**A/N- review please!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Mark of Athena**

**Chapter 7- Piper**

**A/N I'm so sorry for the huge wait! You probably don't want to hear my excuses, so, I'll get right to the chapter. But, before I do, I'd like to thank all my reviewers. Thank you SO much! You're what inspire me to keep going! :)**

* * *

><p>Piper had heard about Camp Jupiter from Jason talking about it, but nothing had prepared her for the real thing. Firstly, the architecture was amazing. Nothing in his descriptions had prepared her for the exquisite beauty of the place. And if she felt like this, then Annabeth must be in heaven.<br>Secondly, it felt like a military school, instead of a summer camp like Camp Half-Blood. All the Romans had been lined up in neat, orderly rows, and hadn't protested when their leader, Reyna, had told them to go back to their regular activities. If only she could do that to the Stolls...  
>Then, Reyna had hugged Jason, and Piper felt pangs of jealousy. Sure, Jason had clarified their relationship as 'just friends', but still. Other than that, she seemed okay. Very leaderish.<br>From what she'd seen of him so far, Piper thought Percy was cool. He'd stood his ground against Annabeth, which Piper had seen only three people do- him, Chiron, and Thalia. She was actually a bit scared of him, although she tried to hide it. She'd managed to, um, convince people to tell her about him, and she'd been amazed. However, the guy standing in front of her didn't look like he'd- depending on whom you listened to- defeated four titans, held up the sky, rescued Zeus's master bolt, and turned down god-hood. Well, maybe the turning down god-hood part. He was covered in scrapes and bruises, so the whole 'invulnerable' thing must not have been true either.  
>The other two Romans Hera had named as part of the Seven hadn't really managed to catch Piper's attention. She knew there had to be a reason they were chosen, but there had to be a reason. Right?<br>A few minutes later, Piper got her answer. The Chinese guy, Frank, could change into an elephant. Piper thought that Jason had been the most surprised when he'd revealed it. The look on his face had been absolutely priceless! She guessed that the reason the other Roman, Hazel, had been chosen, would be revealed soon enough.  
>Piper and the others made their way across the large field after she stopped her charmspeak, and found Reyna waiting, her face expressionless.<p>

"Jason."

"Reyna."

"Leo!"

"Shut up Leo!"

Reyna sighed, and focused her piercing gaze on Jason. "Everything's ready to go. It's safest for you to leave as soon as possible, especially after that last attack. The next one may be more than a quick skirmish, and if the boat's damaged..." she trailed off.

"Praetor!" someone called from overhead. Reyna looked up, shading her eyes against the bright sun.  
>A flash of blonde and purple later, a girl materialized beside Reyna. She'd slid down a rope tied to the railing of the ship. Her blonde hair and grey eyes marked her as a daughter of Minerva, Athena's Roman form. She nodded to Jason before turning back to Reyna.<br>"Praetor, we caught a party of Cyclops inside the ship- the engine room, to be exact. They were trying to sabotage the engines."

A heavy silence fell upon the group- except for Leo. He immediately took off towards the ramp, yelling, "My baby! What did they do to you?" Leo disappeared inside the boat, still yelling and cursing Gaea.  
>Jason looked surprised, and rightly so. He'd probably been looking forward to spending more time with his old friends. Then, he resumed his poker face, and responded.<p>

"Very well." He turned to face the rest of the Seven. "Okay guys, we leave in an hour!"

Annabeth spoke up. "I'll find the campers. Percy, you come help me. Frank and Jason- you help Leo. Recruit some of his siblings, Romans too, if you need too. I want this ship off the ground in half an hour. Piper," she looked around, "You and Hazel can help me and Percy. We'll look to the east, you take the west. Head out!" she grabbed Percy by the elbow and pulled him after her.  
>Piper and Hazel walked off in the opposite direction as Frank and Jason followed Leo inside.<p>

"So..." Piper began, unsure of where to begin. "Hazel. Let's get going. Don't wanna make Annabeth angry."

"I've been wondering about that, actually," Hazel said, and, when Piper looked confused, she elaborated. "Everyone from your camp, and Jason, seem afraid of her. But when I spoke to her earlier, she was really nice. What's with that?"

"Oh. I'm pretty sure it's Percy. From what I've heard, they've been friends for years. Even if they weren't together, him disappearing would've been tough." Piper paused. "You know... This is the happiest I've ever seen her!"

Hazel looked less puzzled now. "Okay, but that still doesn't answer my question. Why are you all scared of her?"

"Maybe it's because she's the best knife fighter at Camp, has a bit of a temper, and the few people who can calm her down are either missing, or looking for said missing person."

Hazel nodded in understanding. "Oh... That makes sense."

"Some advice- stay on her good side."

"Definitely. Besides," she grinned at the brunette, "Percy's here, so he can deal with her."

Piper grinned too. "Right. Now, let's follow that excellent advice of mine, and find the campers.

* * *

><p>Following a formal farewell, the Argo 2 lifted into the air and flew off into the vibrant sunset. With the help of his fellow mechanics, Leo had been able to repair the minimal damage done by the monsters. Furthermore, they had polished the outside so that it shone orange and purple in the fading light- hopefully, a symbol of the continued peace between Greeks and Romans.<br>On the ground below, the Romans were lined up in neat, orderly rows. Except for two figures near the back of the army...

"Dear brother, I think they've forgotten about us," Travis Stoll said.

"I have to agree, brother dear," Connor Stoll replied.

"Do you think they should pay for this oversight?" Travis asked, a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Why yes, brother, they should," Connor answered, the same glint in his eyes.

The brothers highfived and started planning their revenge.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- for the last few lines, they're speaking in British accents, and it's supposed to sound like that.**

**Again, sorry for the wait. Unfortunately, it's going to be a while for the next update too. I'll be on vacation for a month, starting tomorrow, so the next chapter should be up early August. Feel free to review, and give me something to look forwards to when i get back. :)**

**-kaitie**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N- hugely sorry for the wait! I was on vacation for a month and a half, and had no time too update. Then, I got locked out of my iPod and lost everything- what I'd written, all the planning, all gone. And, finally, I got writers block. **

**Updates should become more regular when school starts in 2 weeks. I'll be back from yet another trip then, hopefully with chapter 9. We'll have to see. **

**And, before I forget, thanks to everyone who reviewed, alerted or favorited this. It's funny- I now have more favorites than follows. :) **

**Hope you enjoy!**

**-Kaitie **

* * *

><p>On board the Argo 2 early the next morning, Annabeth was panicking. In all the confusion of the night before, two campers had been left behind. And not just any campers- Travis and Connor Stoll, the mischievous sons of Hermes.<p>

As she paced the deck, she cursed her luck. Of all the campers that could be left behind, it had to be those two. Any other camper (well, almost any other camper. If they'd left one of the Seven behind, it would have been worse. But then they'd have to go back and fetch him/her) would be fine, as long as he kept his head down and obeyed. But the Stoll brothers were as far away from the disciplined Romans as one could get!

"We'll be lucky to get back with the city still standing," she muttered under her breath.

"What was that, Wise Girl?" a voice from behind her asked.

Annabeth jumped. Usually, no one would have been able to sneak up on her like that. But, after Percy was kidnapped, she'd let herself going. That meant no formal training- instead, she'd opted for simply hacking at the dummies until they fell apart.

She turned around to face him. Black hair, whipped around by the wind, sea green eyes that seemed to look into her soul, and a bright, charming smile. Instead of his usual carefree expression, however, he wore a strained face that betrayed his uneasiness at being hundreds of feet in the air.

"It's nothing, Seaweed Brain," she replied. She didn't want to burden him with her problems, especially when he was airsick. She was the leader, and she was going to act like it!

"You okay Annabeth?" Styx! He always knew when she was lying.

Percy's smile faded, and he looked at her more closely.

She gave him a small smile. "Just glad to have you back." He stepped closer to her, and gripped the railing so hard that his knuckles turned white.

"Glad to be back," he said in a strained voice. "Now, what's really on your mind?"

She grimaced. "We left Travis and Connor behind."

His eyes widened. "Can't we go back for them?"

"We're on a tight schedule as it is. If we go back for them now, we'll lose another day. And-"

"-It's too dangerous for them to go across most half the country to get back," he finished.

"Right." Before, she had feared that he would have changed during his time with the Romans. Now, however, she knew that he had not. He was still the same person who had led Camp Half-blood to victory; the same person who she'd fallen for those many months ago.

"You look tired." His change of subject caught her off guard.

"You look green," she shot back.

He, Leo and Jason were taking turns driving the Argo 2. While it was in the air, Jason flew it. When it was in the water, Percy drove it. And Leo could drive it in both. In theory, Annabeth could too, but it had been hard enough convincing Leo to let Jason and Percy drive 'his baby'. Besides, as Leo had argued, she needed to keep her strength up. Who knew when they'd need a tactician.

Percy grimaced. "I'd prefer to be down there," he gestured vaguely at the ground below, "but, as you can see, that might be a problem." At the moment, they were passing over a big city. There was no body of water in sight.

"You're doing better than last time," Annabeth commented.

"This time, if Zeus wants to kill me, he'll ruin his only chance of beating Gaea."

"He could always kill you after."

"..."

"Just saying."

"Thanks Annabeth."

Annabeth couldn't help but feel a bit guilty about teasing him. He was, after all, out of his element, and probably felt like he was about to puke. She'd been airsick before, and it wasn't pleasant.

"Could we go back inside?" Percy asked, after a minute of companionable silence. "It's, uh, not as bad when I'm below decks. Easier to pretend I'm on the ocean."

"Sure." Annabeth mentally cursed herself. She should have noticed him panicking. He had only come out here to see her, after all. The least she could do was go back inside with him.

Annabeth reached over and firmly grasped his hand. She had noticed that it helped to have something for him to squeeze. And, she'd missed holding his hand. Heck, she'd missed just being in the same room as him.

"So, anything I should know about Camp? You know, before I get there and make an idiot of myself."

"Well, first, you should know that our camp shirts are now pink, you have three new siblings, one of each, and one of the party ponies has taken over as Activities Director."

"Really." It wasn't a question.

"Yep."

Percy looked down at her orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and grinned at her.

"Losing your touch, Wise Girl?"

She hadn't wanted to make it too easy to believe. Who knew what her Seaweed Brain might believe if she didn't make it obvious that she was teasing.

"We'll see about that on the practice courts, Seaweed Brain."

"Soon as we hit the ocean, then."

Annabeth feigned a look of shock. "The great Perseus Jackson doesn't want to fight me now?"

"The great Perseus Jackson doesn't want to puke all over his beautiful girlfriend."

Annabeth grinned at him. "Alright. I'll give you a few days to rethink all the upcoming bruises I'll give you. Think of it as payback for all the times I couldn't retaliate without killing you. Although, sometimes it was a difficult choice."

"Very funny Wise Girl," Percy said. He leaned over to give her a quick kiss on her forehead. "I'll see you later, then. I'd better check on Frank and Hazel- make sure they're settling in okay."

Annabeth watched him dart away, and smiled. Today was going to be a great day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Once I've rewrote all the plans (grumbles), I should also have a couple one-shots out soon. Hopefully. **

**Review please? I got so many nice ones for the last chapter. :) **

**-Kaitie **

**EDIT- September 9 2012- I know I said I should have the next chapter up, but I was attacked by plot bunnies and they won't leave me alone! I've finished one, and should have two more oneshots up in the next week or so, after my camping trip. I'm not going to even make a guess as to when chapter 9 will be up. **

**-Kaitie**


	10. AN

So I know it's been ages since I updated... And I'm sorry, but it's not going to. This year, I have PAT's (all you Canadians know what those are), which, granted, happen at the end of the year, but I need to keep my grades up. last year I had an overall average of 97%. I need to keep up that standard, which doesn't give me much time to write. On top of that, I'm talking Career and Life Management early (high school course) which cuts into my free time even more. Add to that volleyball, basketball, and music lessons, and I have almost no time left.

I'll still be posting one shots, but I can't keep up a multi chapter story that isn't prewritten. Sorry.

If anyone wants it, PM or review and I'll give you the plans for it. If not, I'll just post the plans for everyone to see in a week. Sorry again.

-Kaitie


End file.
